Question: What is the volume, in cubic units, of a cube whose surface area is 600 square units?
Answer: The surface area of a cube equals 6 times the area of each face (since there are 6 faces). If the cube has a sidelength of $s$, then the surface area equals $6s^2$. We set that equal to 600 and solve for $s$, which must be positive. $$600=6s^2\qquad\Rightarrow 100=s^2\qquad\Rightarrow 10=s$$ The volume of the cube is $s^3=10^3=\boxed{1000}$ cubic units.